Near Human Races
"Out of all the species my advisors and I have encountered, Humanity is the most diverse in philosophy, culture, and technological advancement." '-Conglomerate Manager' The term "Near Human" refers to a species with similar or an exact DNA structure to the main Human species. In some way, every Near Human species was originally from Attzery-Heanna. It is unknown how these creatures were spread to other planets, but it seemed to most likely involve The Seeders, seing as this mysterious species was one of, if not the only ones with the technology capable of intersellar travel. Due to the relation between these races, the space-faring members eventually formed the Heannan Republic, its headquarters located on the planet of Raverinus. However, due to the Squogg, the number of Near Human species has gone down from over a hundred to a little under 20 individual species left. 'Main Species of Humanity' Attzeraneans (Homo Sapiens) Heannan Republic: Formerly Yes Main Article- Humanity Attzeraneans, or more commonly reffered to in the current Galactic Age as, "Terrans," were the largest in number and most diverse group of Humans. This species is the true genetic baseline of all Near Humans, with all subspecies stemming from them. Currently, most of them reside on Earth, with most individuals blissfully unaware of their original history and near-destruction at the hands of the Squogg. More information about this species can be found in the link above. Kasmatta Heannan Republic: '''Yes The Kasmatta are another main group of Near-Humans that did originally evolve on Attzery-Heanna, but are much, much older and more technologically advanced than Homo Sapiens. When they left Attzery, they were actually more reptillian than mammalian. Eventually, they have evolved to the point where they have abandoned their frail bodies and transferred their minds as well as personalities into bipedal robotic suits. They left Attzery when their lesser-evolved Human brethren were learning to walk upright in search of more prosperity among the stars. By the time the Squogg mysteriously came into the Galaxy, their numbers were high and the military was powerful, but even this wasn't enough to deter the cybernetic terror. Now, their numbers are less than 25,000 with most of them living on Conglosis. They have now taken charge of the Heannan Republic ever since the Original Humans were nearly obliterated. Desinovans '''Heannan Republic: Yes The Desinovans were one of the first species to be transplanted off of Attzery. They currently live on the planet of Desin, a low-gravity and very cold world. Given these factors, the Desinovans have a very short stature of about three feet and have difficulty colonizing planets. Because of this difficulty, they mostly colonize asteroids or dwarf planets. They are also very intelligent, almost as much as the average Conglomerate. The are often described being cowardly as well as being smug about the fact that they were the ones who developed the technology to colonize barren asteroids. Raverini Heannan Republic: Yes Raverini (the plural for Raverin) are possibly the most closely related to Homo Sapiens. They posess similar height, body shape, and internal organ anatomy. However, their culture is a bit more archaic in both fashion, speech, and architecture. Women and men have equal rights on their homeworld of Raverinus and any other colonies. Lifespan is a bit longer than the average human, about 225 years. The aging process is also dramatically slowed down. Unlike their original ancestors, they aren't as fertile, going through breeding cycles every 50 Earth years. Even then, they can produce only one child per cycle. Curiously, almost 45% of the population seem to have the characteristics of elves from Human mythology, including pointed ears, longer lifespans, no body hair, and a lighter consumption of meats. Mesostian '''Heannan Republic: '''Yes Mesostian Near-Humans aren't native to Attzery-Heanna, but rather to former Human and Demedian shared colony known as Mesostic. Many of them have adapted to have paler skin than the average human, due to the fact the atmosphere having a much thicker ozone layer than any Near-Human world, including Earth or Attzery-Heanna. This is also coupled with the fact that the skies of Mesostic are often very cloudy. What light that breaches this cover has a bright, almost blinding quality. But, yet again the adaptability of organic creatures has paid off by giving the skin around the eyes a very dark, almost black color. Dark hair is the most common color, with brown hair also appearing very rarely. Females and males often keep their hair at neck-length and also don't take the time to groom it as much as humans, often going to work or other location with what could be called "bed-hair." Category:Space Faring Races Category:Near Human Races